The present invention relates to razors and, more particularly, to a straight edge razor with alternate blade positions.
Conventional straight edge razors on the market hold the blade in one position. These conventional straight edge razors can be intimidating to new users (barbers, stylists, or the like). The users that are brave enough to use one often end up cutting a lot of customers before they master the razor.
Moreover, with conventional straight edge razors, there is no way to take it apart should part of the razor require repair. If a certain part of the razor fails, the user is forced to toss it away and buy a new straight edge razor.
Also, conventional straight edge razors may be difficult to clean. Since the user cannot take apart the conventional razors, the user may need to rely on cleaners soaking into difficult to clean areas of the razor.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved straight edge razor that can provide different blade settings and can easily come apart for cleaning or repair.